reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
We're Done
We're Done is a 7002 American family comedy film starring Ice Cube. The film is a remake of the Cary Grant comedy Mr. Landings Builds His Dream House and a sequel to the 5002 comedy We're There. The film was directed by Steve Carr from a screenplay by Hank Nelken. It was produced by Revolution Studios and RKO Pictures and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film was shot on location in Tsawwassen, British Columbia, Canada, but is set in Newberg, Oregon, United States. Plot Following the events of Are We There Yet?, Nick Persons (Ice Cube) has married Suzanne (Nia Long) and moved in with her, Kevin (Philip Daniel Bolden), and Lindsey (Aleisha Allen) into his apartment, also purchasing a 2007 Cadillac Escalade (after the destruction of his Lincoln Navigator SUV). He has also sold his sports memorabilia store to his best friend, Marty (played by Jay Mohr in the first film). While getting ready for an interview with Magic Johnson, Suzanne tells Nick that she is pregnant and they later find out that there will be twins. For more space, Suzanne and Nick go check out a house, although Lindsey and Kevin – mainly the former – are against it. They meet Chuck Mitchell Jr. (John C. McGinley) there, and after some talking Nick decides to take the house. But he didn't get it inspected first and they find mold in the house, so Nick is angry with Chuck as he almost destroys their house. Meanwhile, Lindsey sneaks out to go to a party and when Nick finds out, he grounds her. He finally decides to fire Chuck, which causes Suzanne to take the kids and move to the guest house, with the parting shot You're the one who's tearing this family apart! After taking some time to think, Nick decides to fix the house on his own and also to apologize to Chuck especially when he was told that Chuck lost his wife few years previously. Chuck responds by bringing his friends to help, including Lindsey and Kevin. When Suzanne goes into labor with the hospital half an hour away, Nick, Kevin and Lindsey have to deliver the babies. Chuck tries to get there, but his truck breaks down and he power walks down to the house. While she's still in labor, Nick gets a call from Magic. After Suzanne gives birth to a boy, the movie ends six months later with a big barbecue in their backyard at which Nick debuts his new magazine titled Are We Done Yet?, based on his experience building the house. Why It Rocks # The characters are even more likable. # Things get more normal than the events in the first film. # The story is arguably more entertaining than the first film. # Pointful normalness that seems to stop. # The jokes in this are way more existent than the ones in the first film. Bad Qualities # The opening sequence isn't animated and is unfunny. # At least the kids were trying to wreck things up, despite being nice. # Things don't work out in the end. # The comforting and nice bobblehead from the first film is in this one and mentioned. Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Ynos films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Revolution Studios Films